


𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑵𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝑾𝒆 𝑴𝒆𝒕

by BelovedSpace



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedSpace/pseuds/BelovedSpace
Summary: Shane watched Ryan leave that morning when tears numbing his face. No matter how he pictured things to be, this was never one of the outcomes.All he could do was slide to his knees, straight onto the floor. There, Obi licked the tears off his face.He would later peel himself off the floor and to the couch. The blankets and pillows still smelled lightly of Ryan. So he buried his face in them, wanted to never forget his smell.





	𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑵𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝑾𝒆 𝑴𝒆𝒕

**Author's Note:**

> For the SHANE CULT 
> 
> Hope you like angst and song fics
> 
> Song is: The Night We Met by Lord Huron (listen to it)

♡ 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘳 ♡ 

Shane cleaned himself up well, he had to admit. He leaned toward the mirror, picking something out of his teeth.

That night Ryan was coming over to watch movies, as they usually did on Friday nights. Tonight they would be watching Star Wars, all of them. 

Shane straightens up in the mirror, running loose hands through his hair. He tousled bits to make it seem unkept. Once he heard the knock at the door, he bolted.

Ryan stepped in the living room as he opened the door. "I brought popcorn and chipotle!" He said with a bright smile. That smile warmed Shane's heart.

"Let's go eat before I put the movie on," Shane closed the door behind him and moved to the kitchen. There, Ryan had made himself comfortable. He smiled at the fact he was so normal, sitting there in Shane's kitchen at 8 pm on a Friday. 

There, the two ate their supper in a comfortable silence. 

♡ 𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘣𝘵 ♡

The popcorn was popped, the bankets and pillows set, and the movie on. The two sat an equal space away from each other, but just enough so the bowl of popcorn could be set there nicely. Shane yearned for them to be closer.

Ryan was drawn into the movie like a moth to a flame. Star Wars blah blah, the reason Shane had these nights was to watch Ryan. As creepy as it was, he felt it quite enjoyable. The way Ryan would be so intrigued and talk about it once it was over, the way he smiled at the jokes, and all the things that made Shane's heart flutter.

Ryan caught him staring and turned his head. "Yeah, Shane?" He tilted his head with a slight smile. 

All he could do was smile back awkwardly and turn back to the tv. 

In the following minutes, the popcorn was gone. The bowl now sat on the ground by their feet. Now there was an open spot of cold between them, neither seemed to like it.

Eventually, Ryan scooted closer.

♡ 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 ♡

Shane grew nervous with every passing minute. Ryan would wait several beats during the movie between his movements. 30 minutes in, he appeared right by Shane's side.

He took a chance and pressed his leg against Ryan's leg. It made him jump, but soon he laid his head on Shane's shoulder. 

Shane tensed at the touch, but soon melted. He felt his heart beat escalate and prayed Ryan couldn't tell. Because he had a secret.

Shane liked Ryan. Like liked him, but he would never utter a word. It was his best friend after all. It's not like you could come out to the best friend you shared numerous beds with that you loved them. That was just insanity.

For the love of him, he would keep it secret. Consistently pining over Ryan, only hoping and waiting for one sliver of notice.

When the credits rolled upon the screen, it was around 11 pm. Ryan safely asleep on his shoulder.

Shane looked down silently and swore to himself he wouldn't let anything happen to his best friend. Despite the risk, he found himself yearning to tell his friend the truth. Instead, he kept his lips sealed. With one swift kiss on the forehead, Shane let his friend down onto the pillowed couch slowly. He then walked to his own room and didn't sleep that night.

◇ 𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵 ◇

The time Shane and Ryan met was a crazy one. The two had never met in their entire lives until that one faithful day.

Ryan had transferred straight to their Buzzfeed location in LA and had been assigned a desk near Shane.

He had been hesitant with the newbie at first, just eyeing him from a distance. Unfortunately, people began to notice this little act.

Sara was the first to approach him about it. "He's pretty cute huh?" She nudged Shane that day, causing him to get knocked out of his trance.

"Oh uh, yea sure," is all he could mumble out. Sara smiled at him then, knowing well of what Shane was really thinking. 

The same day Ryan turned to smile at him, finding him mid stare. This small gesture made Shane's face flush.

♡ 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 ♡

The following morning was filled with sleepy eyes and messy hair. Something Shane knew all too well.

His sleepless night reflected in his face and Ryan clearly noticed. "Did you not sleep well, big guy?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. Just the usual," he shrugged it off. "Want eggs?" 

"Uh, yea sure," Ryan seemed preoccupied, obviously hurt by the shrug of feelings. "Just tell me something," he tugged on Shane's jacket as he walked by. "Why didn't you sleep last night?" Rather than ask, he demanded it.

"I told you it's not a big deal," Shane locked eyes with his one lie. "I just couldn't sleep." He pulled away to start fixing their eggs. Ryan then crossed his arms on the table and walked Obi walk by. 

♡ 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 ♡

Shane made both plates rather quickly, serving Ryan first. He scratched Obi's cheek as he walked by. Ryan ate quietly.

"So how's Marielle?" Shane dared to ask. This won a weird look from Ryan. He looked around, "what?"

"You don't normally ask about her," he picked at the eggs on his plate. "We're fine, just fine." He grinned softly, thinking about her. 

Shane looked down as he spoke, feeling that pit in his stomach grow. "Cool cool, that's great. Man," he squeezed in that last part with a cringe. 

"There's just one last thing," Ryan spoke softly, his face lowering in guilt.

♡ 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧  
𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 ♡

"I'm moving in with her," Ryan said calmly, feeling dread fill his stomach. This resulted in Shane's blank face.

"I- I don't understand. You're moving in with her? When she could move here?" He tried his hardest to not seem upset, but with each passing moment he was seething.

"Our parents are both in that area and her job is more important. I've already dealt with Unsolved, it's coming with me, but you, Teej, and Mark... you're staying here. To work on Ruining History. Buzzfeed wanted me to tell you personally," the words tumbled out of Ryan like knives from a shelf. Each individually stabbing Shane in the heart.

"But- it-" he struggled to form words. "What about me?" Shane tried his best to clutch at anything he could. "Ryan, what about me?" His voice cracked. 

"I move tomorrow," Tears sparked behind Ryan's eyes as he saw Shane break down. "I'm sorry-"

"No. No, I'm not accepting that. Ryan, I'm your best friend!" Shane stood up, now physically upset. Tears streamed down his face as he studied Ryan's hard one.

"It's for my girlfriend and life partner, Shane. That means a lot to me and you should see that." He got up himself, and cleared his throat. "I'm leaving to go pack now. I'm sorry, Shane," Ryan's own voice cracked as he grabbed his already packed bag.

♡ 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶  
𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 ♡

Shane watched Ryan leave that morning when tears numbing his face. No matter how he pictured things to be, this was never one of the outcomes. 

All he could do was slide to his knees, straight onto the floor. There, Obi licked the tears off his face. 

He would later peel himself off the floor and to the couch. The blankets and pillows still smelled lightly of Ryan. So he buried his face in them, wanted to never forget his smell.

Through out the day Shane tried to call Ryan's phone, but it would always go to voicemail.

◇ 𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵 ◇

The first time Shane approached Ryan was awkward. His big hand jutted out in a busy manner. "The name's Shane Madej," 

"Ryan Bergara," Ryan had shook his hand nervously, his hand clearly slick with sweat. "I'm sorry, it's my first week working here. I couldn't help but notice you staring at me. Made me nervous," he chuckled. 

"Yeeeaaa, about that. I'm sorry," Shane grinned. "I'm hoping we can start off right. You could use a hand or two around here," both of the boys walked together to the break room. 

"You know, you might just be right, Shane Madej," little did he know that on Ryan's lips, danced his favorite smirk ever.

♡ 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 ♡

The following weeks to come were those of no sleep or contact with the outside. Shane went to work, of course, but everyone knew how he was. Miserable and alone. Sara had even approached him, a comforting gaze in her eyes.

Seeing that all too familiar look in her eyes broke him then. The two went on a walk and he eventually cried in her arms. Not Shane's most proudest moment, he had to say. But Sara was all the comfort he needed. 

The two went back to the office, going their separate ways. Shane went to his desk and sat down. His body feeling empty. 

His dark brown eyes looked hauntingly over at the clear, empty desk. Ryan's desk. Now it was all bare and free of his normal clutter. 

It would be so easy to pretend he was there. And Shane could. He could with all his might despite the hurt. And god did he want to, he wanted to pretend everything was peachy and wonderful, but however hard he tried it wouldn't.

His number was completely blocked from Ryan's phone, and of course it was. Poor guy didn't want him and his 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒏𝒆𝒓 to be disturbed with some bisexual who loved him. Maybe that's why Ryan moved away so quickly. Someone had to have told him. Shane's blood started to boil.

But what was the point? The damaged was already done.

♡ 𝘏𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 ♡

As the week dragged on, Shane felt as though he was hallucinating. He'd see Ryan, just like normal Ryan would look. At his desk working hard or walking around. 

Shane would quip some joke and expect a 'shut up Shane' in response. None would come, of course. 

This was just his body dealing with lose after all. During those long pauses of nothing, he'd remember the day they met.

◇ 𝘖𝘩, 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵 ◇

Shane and Ryan had known each other for a decent amount of time. So to celebrate Ryan's transfer, they went out to a bar at the end of the week. 

He thought he knew Ryan enough, but seeing him drunk was different. The guy was easy on liquor, getting drunk after maybe three drinks and a few shots. 

Shane himself was on the edge of his drunkenness, but someone had to drive. So they decided to buy a bottle to go. The two men went back to Shane's place.

That night was the first time Shane realized his attraction to Ryan, but he'd push it down deep as it was the alcohol talking. The laugh on Ryan's tongue, the way he looked, and everything that made Shane's heart jump. Love was no stranger to him, but he never knew he could feel so much for someone he could barely call his friend.

Shane helped Ryan out of his car that night. And of course, he was a touchy drunk. He hung onto Shane as he unlocked the door to the apartment and didn't stop until he was sat on his couch.

"You want anything?" Shane asked, quite unsure what to do.

"Yeah, you!" Ryan slurred and looked up at Shane with hungry eyes. 

"Ryan, you're straight and I'm not gonna let you do this," he rolled his eyes and handed him a bottled water instead. 

Ryan pouted and waved him over. Reluctantly, Shane sat down on the couch. He was clearly suspicious. "Lay down," Ryan had said, and it really ran Shane for his money. He complied and the moment his head hit the pillow, Ryan was cuddled up on him. He didn't want sex, all he wanted was a good cuddled.

That made Shane exhale the breath he was holding, but it didn't stop him from feeling hot. The two of them fell asleep like that, disregarding the fact that it would be awkward in the morning.

♡ 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳𝘴  
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 ♡

Shane felt like he had been under water. He gasped and touched his forehead. He was fine.

All that ran through his mind was Ryan's face. Which was bad. He saw his terrified face at the Sallie house, at Goatmans bridge, and definitely at that one little demon girl's house. His back began to shake as he thought of him, being terrified somewhere else 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒖𝒕 Shane to comfort him.

He gasped and got up, knowing the one person who could make him feel better. 

Shane ran to Sara's desk desperately. This turned a few heads. "Sara," he panted and grasped at his waist.

"Yeah, Shane?" She looked up with wide eyes, seeing the distraught look on his face. 

"Let's go out. Right now, lunch, you and me," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Oh, Shane," Sara smiled. "Of course I will, anything for you," once she got up something grabbed her hand. Shane's big goofy hand looked off somehow, in her tiny one. Her gaze straightened to Shane and with a small grin, the two left.

♡ 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘵 ♡

At lunch Shane felt that familiar tug in his gut of love. He felt incredibly bad that Sara really had loved him the whole time. Even if she wouldn't admit it, he would. 

"Sara, I have to ask you something," Shane started awkwardly. "Do you, uh, wanna go out with me?" He scratched at the back of his neck. 

Sara blinked for a moment before she smiled big. "Yes of course!" She sighed in relief. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear that," she got up and hugged him tight, but soon stiffened. "What about Ryan?" It was Shane's turn to tense.

"He," Shane started out. "He wants nothing to do with me. He's made that clear. I promise you this isn't about him, it's about you and me and that date." He took her hands and grinned. That empty feeling now gone.

Despite the hurt of the past week, Shane found himself happier than ever with Sara. Maybe this is what he always needed.

♡ 𝘖𝘩, 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵 ♡

This time it wasn't Shane looking back.

Ryan sat in his car, filled the necessities of living. Tears streamed down his face from the events of the day.

Not only a month into their relationship at home, things started to tumble. They just didn't clash well. Ryan's habits coming back from when he lived alone bothered Marielle. And he didn't fail to mention how high maintenance she was.

Finally fed up, Marielle kicked him out. Ryan found Shane's contact in his phone. He knew how unfair he was and regretted blocking his number. The only reason he did so was to move forward, as to not hurt Shane with the distance. Man did he regret it.

Despite his determination to move on, he couldn't. He kept going back to that morning they woke up, legs intertwined. His groggy hang over mind letting Shane wrap his long arms around his waist. For a moment, Ryan could feel those long arms once again.

Ryan wiped the tears from his eyes and went through the photos on his phone. The two of them joking around. 

It was no secret the fans hated Ryan doing Unsolved alone. He hated it too. There was no one to bounce his stupid theories off of, no one to tease him relentlessly, and definitely no one to balance him out perfectly. 

He missed Shane so much. So much that it hurt him, effecting his relationship to the point of being kicked out. If that wasn't a sign to Ryan, then he was dumb. He loved the big guy.

He sat in complete silence thinking that over. The more he thought of it, the more it became true.

So Ryan started the car, and bolted. He didn't even look back. He was going to Shane's place and nothing would stop him.

♡ 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘚𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 ♡ 

It took hours to get back to LA, but here he was. Back on Shane's doorstep at 8 pm on a Friday night. 

Ryan knocked twice, holding his breath. Nothing happened. He knocked louder, now freaking out.

Soon the door clicked open and Shane sucked in a breath. "Ryan...?" His voice was so small and way out of character for a big guy like him.

"In the flesh," Ryan tried to push past him, but Shane stopped him.

"Who's there, sasquatch?" Sara called from the kitchen, clearly making some desert. Shane closed his eyes and looked over his shoulder to respond. 

"Just a friend, baby, I'll be back inside in 10 don't start the movie without me," with that Shane closed the door and stepped into the hall. "Walk with me," he didn't even turn to Ryan. 

"So you're dating Sara," he said bluntly as they walked down the stairs. He felt fuzzy and out of it, just seeing Shane there and in front of him.

"Yea, I am," thats when he turned to face Ryan. "Look, I don't know what kind of sick game your playing, but it won't work. I've moved on, Ryan," his voice cracked at the end. "I- I've got a wonderful home life with Sara and- and we're going strong."

"I know, Shane. I didn't expect any less. I was a dick," Ryan admitted.

He scoffed. "A 𝒅𝒊𝒄𝒌? Ryan? You moved and blocked me out of your life like some sick, dying parent. I was your best friend and you threw that away," he shook his head. 

Ryan was speechless. He normally never got this flustered and angry. "I came back because Marielle threw me out," he swallowed something that was stuck in his throat. 

♡ 𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵 ♡

"She threw you out?" Shane looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, because all I could think of was /you/," that got a reaction. "I just, I thought if I moved on it would be easier. It wasn't," that's when Ryan started crying.

"Why didn't you call me?" Shane took a step forward. 

"I dont know!" He was so so frustrated with himself. "But I do know something. I love you, Shane Alexander Madej. I love you so much and I didn't realize that until you were gone out of my life,"

♡ 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 ♡

Shane covered his face. "Well, I loved you before you left. Quite a predicament, huh?" His voice sounded hollow and broken.

Ryan stared at him, and then in a split second he was in his arms. Feeling them around his waist that was all too familiar. 

"I know you have Sara, and I really shouldn't be breaking you up, but I love you. I love you so so so much," Ryan cried into his chest as Shane stroked his back and hair. 

"Shhh, I know, I know." Shane hummed and pulled away to wipe his tears. "We'll figure it out, together right? That's what best friends do," his eyes softened. 

Ryan nodded and looked down. "I have no where to stay," 

"Come on in, I'm sure Sara won't mind," he smiles and rubs his back. 

♡ 𝘏𝘢𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 ♡

Weeks past and Ryan was back at his desk, throwing funny faces at Shane. They had their own secret. 

Sara inevitably dumped Shane because Ryan was now staying with him. Now they had time for themeselves.

The two were dating. Despite all the hurt and all the ache, they had each other. Shane would crack jokes about it too, but sometimes at night Ryan could hear him crying in their bathroom. Either over Ryan or Sara, the motive was unclear.

Ryan was happier than ever to share an apartment with someone who didn't critique his life styles. (Shane had some questionable ones himself.)

What he was more happy about was their date tonight. Shane was taking him to get drinks and then watch a movie at home and that was something he could fuck around with. 

So that night, Ryan got hammered. Just like the night they connected. Shane had to almost carry him home, /their/ home. He put on some random movie after he set Ryan on the couch.

And just as before, Ryan whined. "Come here," this time Shane fully obliged. He squeaked when Ryan threw his legs over to straddle him. "I've been waiting to do this for so long," his hands fumbled along Shane's neck and shoulders. 

Before Ryan could, he kissed him. The meeting of lips was enough to make the two groan, obviously touch starved. But kissing Ryan was different. He had always imagined it to be sloppy and heated; however, it was sweet and rough at the same time.

Teeth clashed against teeth as though they couldn't get enough. And it was true. Both men had waited so long for this and it was finally happening. 

Shane pulled away reluctantly, feeling the alcohol on his lips from Ryan. "I'm not going to do this when you're drunk," he teased and moved so he could cradle Ryan on his chest. 

This earned a whine from him, but it was all in good intention. He wanted it to be meaningful.

"Sleep well, Ghost boy," Shane whispered, but by the time he did, Ryan was already asleep across his chest.

♡ 𝘛𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘵 ♡

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Night We Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260601) by [Kirazalea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirazalea/pseuds/Kirazalea)




End file.
